Monogatari Magic: Primer Acto
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: En este mundo existe la magia, aún no se hace completamente pública su existencia. En este acto, acompaña a Ritsu, la cual buscará la verdad de esos sueños que no la dejan en paz. Será capaz de encontrar la verdad de esos acontecimientos... o morirá en el intento. Ella buscará una respuesta, luchando por sobrevivir. Pero... ¿Que es lo que tiene que sobrevivir? AU/OC/Multi-Fic.


Hola que tal chicos y chicas, hoy les vengo a trollear, en vez de continuar las antiguas historias les traigo una nueva historia. Ya se ya se, me quieren matar :P Adivinen, ya tengo de nuevo el Office :DD así que a escribir más se ah dicho.

Este es un pequeño prólogo a lo que es la historia en sí, será un AU, OoC y OC, es un large fic eh :D

No planeo ingresar en esta historia el romance, pero igual se alguien quiere o se da, este tendrá. ;)

Bueno, las notas:

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada.

Nota 2: Bueno, solo disfruten el fic, no tengo más alertas que exponer aquí (por el momento)

Bueno disfruten la lectura :P (OJO: Posibles errores gramaticales.)

* * *

**Acto 1, Capítulo 0: Prólogo**

_Antiguo Japón, Tokio._

-Por fin! /Exclamaba ampliamente una joven que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco viejo de madera, mientras alzaba sus puños al aire./

-Eh logrado tener acceso completo a este extraño artefacto. /Decía, mientras observaba directamente el objeto que estaba en la mesa de madera, junto a esta se encontraban varias herramientas y una vela que se derretía lentamente./

El viento soplaba produciendo que la flama estuviera moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si esta estuviera a punto de apagarse.

-Sabía que esto no era de otro mundo. Aun así… esto me parece un poco extraño. /Decía, acto seguido toco se cabello y comenzó a despeinarlo lentamente./

Ahora, el viento soplaba cada vez más feroz, esto hizo que nuestro personaje se levantara y cerrara la pequeña ventana.

Después de, se aproximó de nuevo a la mesa, tomo el artefacto, que era una especie de guante.

-Así que esto es un guante… me pregunto que pasara si… /Decía mientras acercaba su mano lentamente; su frente estaba cubierta de unas cuantas gotas de sudor, después de todo, la concentración y el trabajo anteriormente hecho hizo de las suyas./

Pasaron unos segundos, toco el guante y lo rozo con las yemas de sus dedos lenta y cuidadosamente.

Al llegar a la parte de los dedos, lo tomo con la diestra y se lo puso con mucho cuidado en su mano libre…

_No sé ni porque estoy haciendo esto… Puede ser peligroso._

Se decía mientras terminaba de colocárselo. Arqueo la ceja y después dijo con un tono desanimado.

-Yo creí que esto sería más extravagante, no ocurrió nada extraño, se siente como un guante común y corriente.

Dijo, desanimada mientras tomaba el borde a punto de retirárselo.

Uh…

-¿Qué? /Pregunto al aire, mientras forcejeaba y trataba de quitarse el guante./

-Q- que ocurre. No puedo- quitármelo!

La joven se movía cada vez más agresivamente, jalando del artefacto desconocido, se levantó del banco abruptamente y comenzó a forcejear más y más.

-Q-que ocurre con esto! /Decía, ahora golpeaba su mano contra la mesa en un intento desesperado de quitárselo./

Sin darse cuenta, el guante ahora mostraba un centro de color que poco a poco se tornaba negro.

-¡M-mierda! ¡Qué diablos es esto! /Gritaba mientras ahora apretaba su brazo con fuerza. El sudor en su frente aumentaba con el paso del tiempo./

Al cabo de unos segundos, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe, su brazo estaba comenzando a dolerle de una manera exagerada.

-Argggg! /Grito de dolor, observo su el sector que le dolía, las venas estaban resaltadas, no como normalmente se ven; estas parecían que estaban a punto de reventar./

-¡Qué diablos pasa!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su brazo regreso a la normalidad, suspiró de alivio y al poco tiempo, este volvió a su estado anterior, no, aún peor.

-¡Que mierda es esto! ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo!?

Se preguntó mientras su rostro reflejaba el gran dolor que sentía, acompañado de miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver como su muñeca lentamente era cubierta por una extraña vena color negro, su piel se tornaba más blanca de lo natural.

-Esto no es normal…

Rápidamente la joven se levantó y tomaba una de las herramientas de la mesa.

Sin dudarlo, la alzo al aire, dio un grito y la encajó con toda su fuerza en una parte x de su brazo.

Gimió de dolor y a continuación comenzó a tratar de "cortar" su mano, y un poco de su brazo también.

-Arggg! ¡Duele! /Grito la joven chica, acto seguido se quitó la herramienta que estaba cubierta de sangre y observo como el pedazo anteriormente rasgado y cortado se regeneraba lentamente, acompañado de una aura obscura./

-Qué es esto…

_**~Dime que se siente tener la obscuridad en tu interior~ **_

Al instante, la persona antes mencionada se estremeció al escuchar la extraña voz, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba sola la casa, volteo lentamente, sus ojos estaban como platos, trago saliva con dificultad.

Vio una extraña sombra, poco a poco esta tomaba forma… No era humana ni tampoco era la sombra de un animal.

_**~Que se siente… tener… la obscuridad… en tu interior~ **_

La chica, asustada trato de huir, sin éxito.

Esta topó con el borde de la vieja mesa, trago saliva observo como ahora la sombra se volvía humana. Dejando ver a un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello gris- azulado.

-Q-quien… quién demonios eres!? /Pregunto agresivamente la joven mientras observaba con miedo al extraño y hombre./

_**~¿Yo?... Oh, solo una sombra qué pasaba por aquí~**_ Dijo, mientras reía y mostraba sus afilados dientes… Esto no era humano, y ella lo sabía.

-Que es lo que quie-

_**~SILENCIO!~ **_

El grito resonó la chica se asustó más, el hombre sonrió y dijo…

_**~La magia existe… Para las personas que le damos la espalda a la luz de su poder, solo queda sumergirse en la obscuridad~**_

Acto seguido la chica lentamente era absorbida lentamente por una aura negra, un grito desgarrador era producido por ella, su piel lentamente se llenaba de venas negras y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

_**~Ahora apresúrate… Y únetenos…~**_

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, esto es todo el episodio, espero y les guste, es solo una introducción a lo que va a ser esta historia, dejen sus reviews, diciéndome si les gusto o les parece una marranada D: ¿Debo continuarlo? Ustedes me inspirarán!

_Aclaración:_El personaje empleado es OC.

Bueno cuatepullos y cuatepullas espero y les agrade, un abrazo y saludos! Que estén bien!.


End file.
